


Flavors of Immortality

by KalicoFox



Series: Just Thoughts [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgardians are dicks, Gen, Lawyers are a special magic all their own, different flavors of immortality, just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalicoFox/pseuds/KalicoFox
Summary: Millennia ago Seraphi Abrasax took out a restraining order against the House of Woden, Asgard's ruling family. When Seraphi dies, obviously that restraining order dies as well, which leaves Odin free to use Earth as a dumping ground for his errant offspring.We all know where this is going.





	Flavors of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had, about how a crossover between these two universes could possibly work.

Say that the greater universe knows about Asgard. Say that the Entitled, specifically Seraphi Abrasax, not only knew about them, but also knew about the source of their longevity. Idunn’s Apples. A substance that is similar in effect to Reginex, but not identical. For one, it doesn’t require the sacrifice of human life to produce the same effect. 

Say that the general discovery by humans of Idunn’s apples is what caused the discovery of Reginex. An attempt to duplicate the apples, without any way to study them. Asgard, after all, cannot share the source of their immortality. Imagine the effect it could have on the lesser races!

So Reginex comes along, with it’s horrifying source, and Asgard condemns the Entitled, because of course they do. How horrible of humanity, to create such a thing when it’s possible to have immortality at a lesser cost. It’s possible, just look at Idunn’s Apples! How  _savage_ and  _uncivilized_  these humans are.

And Seraphi is  _angry_ , because she’s still human now, she *knows* what this means, but she can’t stop it. Not on her own. And the Asgard  _still_  won’t let human scientists examine the Apples to find out how they work.

And Reginex gets popular,  _fast_ , because no one really  _wants_  to die. Or if they do, then they  _do_ , and it’s not a big deal.

So Seraphi does the one thing she can. She takes ownership of Earth, and, because lawyers are a special sort of magic all on their own, she takes out a restraining order on the House of Woden,  _banning_  them from contact with Earth as a whole. And because the House of Woden is the  _ruling house_  of Asgard,  _no_  Asgardian may set foot on Earth.

It might not be the same, and it definitely won’t make up for all the billions and billions of deaths that go into making Reginex, but it soothes the angry ache in Seraphi’s heart a little bit. 

Besides, she still has the research and development portion of her company searching for a solution; for  _something_  that will allow them to stop harvesting planets.

By the time of Seraphi’s death, they still haven’t found anything, and with her death, the company is put into a holding pattern, left to wait for her Recurrence, should one arise. 

And word of Seraphi’s death spreads.

Restraining orders cease to matter once the subject of them is dead, after all, and with Earth no longer under Seraphi’s ownership, Asgard is once again free to meddle in its affairs as they like.

All the way up until there’s an invasion, brought through a portal in the skies above new york, and a dark eyed woman watches breathlessly as heroes, actual, real,  _superheroes_ , fight them off on her television.

Jupiter Jones isn’t expecting a visit from the Abrasax lawyers.

Jupiter Jones isn’t expecting the reams and reams of paperwork and history lessons that she gets from the lawyers. (Though she probably should. Owning the Earth is all well and good, but there’s still work to be done to  _keep_  it.)

Jupiter Jones, when she finds out the  _reason_  behind the ancient restraining order, is  _furious_. 

And Thor Odinson, Heir to the Throne of Asgard, Heir to House Woden, watches bemusedly as a little man, blond and slightly chubby, with visible robotics around the edges of his face,  strides purposefully up to him, dodging around the Shield Agents attempting to keep the area free of bystanders.

“Thor Odinson?” the man asks, peering up at him and ignoring Loki.

“Yes?”

The little man holds out a thin tablet of some sort of crystaline material. It’s oddly familiar, and Thor takes it awkwardly in his already full right hand, peering down at the words on the screen.

“You have been served.”


End file.
